Finally
by TinysaurusRex
Summary: It was bound to happen sooner or later.


**Finally**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Marvel owns X-Men, this is simply a product of my depraved fangirl mind. I apologise wholeheartedly for any brain damage caused from reading this.<strong>

* * *

><p>Neither of them really knew how it happened; it just... did.<p>

One moment the two were standing talking, and then suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, their lips were touching, hands roaming as if they'd longed to explore this unknown territory for years, clothing suspiciously tight in some lower down areas. Truth be told, they **had** both longed for this for a while now, almost as soon as they'd met each other. Erik had taken one look at Charles' impossibly blue eyes and fallen headlong into those tropical seas; little more than a day later, Charles had been wandering around the mansion and seen Erik in the wee hours of the morning asleep on a sofa, the pale sunlight glancing off his face and decided he wanted to be able to see that sight forever.

Erik moaned softly as Charles' lips grazed his collarbone in light butterfly kisses, slowly going lower, following the line of the bone to the middle of his chest. At some point the two lean men had lost their shirts and Erik involuntarily arched his back, bringing their now almost fever hot skin closer. Charles' lips were oh so distracting and all Erik could think about was how he could reciprocate after he recovered from the little shudders of ecstasy that the smaller man's wickedly skilled mouth was sending through him.

"The sofa's too narrow for this, Charles." he hissed through clenched teeth. Charles ignored him; he was too busy trying to find a spot on Erik's hard torso that he hadn't kissed already. Erik rolled over, causing the pair to topple the short distance to the carpet with a small thump.

Charles smirked up at him "Now, what were you saying about too narrow?" he replied with almost childlike glee.

"Oh, shut up." was the response before both lips were engaged in frantic kisses once more.

And that's when Erik decided it was his turn to render Charles helpless with pleasure. Disengaging from the tangled mass of limbs, he knelt in front of Charles and stared down at his face for a few minutes, drinking in the fine boned features. "Mein gott..." He remained like this for a few minutes, just in awe of the fact that his feelings had been reciprocated by this gorgeous creature until a voice broke into his mind,

"Erik? Erik, more kissing. Now."

Charles had hoisted himself up on his elbows and was now leaning against the back of the sofa, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. How did he manage to look perfect even then? Erik looked at him and showed his teeth in his now infamous shark grin. Charles, now slightly worried, eyed him warily.

"Charles, close your eyes." The Englishman slowly obliged, then opened one to peer at Erik.

"... why?"

"So I can snog you senseless," Charles smirked at the Britishism "After this; now close your eyes." The larger man grasped Charles' forearm, pulled him to his feet, and carefully led him through a labyrinth of doors and corridors into the - kitchen? Erik frowned slightly, he had never gotten used to how complicated the mansion was. No matter, the kitchen was perfectly adequate as a surface to throw Charles onto and ravish. He would have preferred a softer surface and slightly more... privacy. There _was_ the matter of privacy to consider.

"Charles, small question, are you sure the kids are all out for the day?"

"Yes, I'm sure; I can't hear any of them, at least. Erik, why are we in the kitchen and why am I feeling very underfucked?"

"Good things come to those who wait." Charles could visualise Erik's giant grin and a significant amount of blood left travelled downwards. He started to open his eyes, but as soon as he'd so much as cracked one open, they were pushed shut again with two firm fingers and he was spun into a bone crushing embrace.

Chest heaving, Charles opened his eyes and looked into Erik's green ones, his own hooded and darkened with lust. _More. _Neither of them noticed the fact that everything metal in the room was hovering at least an inch off their surfaces – it would seem that Erik was not that in control of his power when his skin was being stroked by dangerously skilled hands and his own had decided to go for a roam. Charles took the larger man's hand and they traversed the mansion's corridors once more, hearts thumping, until they came to a bedroom and fell onto the bed, sinking into its soft embrace together. One thought ran through their minds: "Finally."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be appreciated - this is my first try at writing smut (well, semi smut), I'd like to know if it made anyone puke.<strong>


End file.
